In absorbent articles such as diapers, sanitary towels, incontinence pads etc., it is known to apply texts and/or patterns to certain layers included in the article. The texts are preferably of an informative nature, for example in the form of user instructions or a warning text. The pattern is preferably in the form of a decorative pattern and/or in the form of a handling example. The texts and the pattern are usually arranged on one of the layers which form the outside of the article, for example on the front panel, the rear panel or one of the side panels which extend between the front panel and the rear panel. So as to be read and observed by the user before the article is used, the texts and patterns consist of a continuous dyed pattern. When the article is used, on the other hand, it is not desirable for either the text or the pattern to remain because the text or the pattern may then show through the article of clothing the user has on, which may be regarded as indiscreet and therefore unattractive by the user.
In order to avoid the problem mentioned above, it is known for the text and/or the pattern to be arranged on a separate layer which is attached detachably to the article. Before use, the user reads the text or looks at the image/the pattern and then removes the separate layer. It is true that the text/the pattern disappears as a result of this procedure, but a problem remains, namely that the separate layer which has now been removed has formed a residual product which has to be dealt with. The user should then either find a suitable place to dispose of the separate layer or, if no such place is to be found, retain the separate layer until such a place is found.